lost boys: my way
by randomobsession123
Summary: Still couldn't think of a creative title so until that happens that's it. This is starting out like the movie but then it'll probably go into my world...
1. watching

**Hiya! This is my second fic. It's a lost boys fic. If you don't know who they are, then I feel sorry for you because all you know are the sparkly, gay, vampires of twilight. Tsk,tsk. Anyhow….on with the story!**

David was watching her. He'd been watching her bump into people all night and was getting bored. The bleach blonde teen silently followed her all throughout the boardwalk, thinking his all black attire would help. Dwayne kept getting stares from the girls due to his leather no shirt policy which wasn't helping at all. It annoyed him all the same.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked back at her and waited. Know you're wondering; what for? Well he was waiting for her to make her first kill. For her to get her first victim. Then, and only then, she would truly be one of them. When that happened Max would lay off the subject. Maybe then he could ditch her here._ Ha! _He thought. _That'll be the day_. If he did that max would stake him himself. He had this weird want for daughter, which made no sense. So he had to deal with her for now.

David was again snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Growling, he turned, loosening a little when he saw it, Dwayne. "What?" He hissed.

"She's one the move" Dwayne whispered.

"Let's go" Paul said. With that said they go and followed her once more.

*****two hours later*****

"I'm hungry!" Paul aka twisted sister said. "And this is just a waste of time"

"Yeah." said Marko. "why don't you keep watching her and we go eat" he continued while eyeing a girl. The boys kept complaining, walking, and listening to heartbeats. They kept it going for a while. Then they heard David yell:

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN YOU EVEN DO THAT!"

The two of them immanently shut up. They would've kept at it but David seemed pissed. He just stared at them, taking in their attire, Paul's fishnet shirt, leather jacket, and tight white jeans, then came Marko's patch-made jacket and jeans. The two of them looked slightly intimitaded as David continued to stare at them looking as though he would kill them. They broke his gaze and walked off after their next meal.

15 minutes later there was a ear- splitting scream just as she walked up laughing.

"hello Starr." Dwayne said.

"Couldn't wait much longer, could they?" she said. "how was your time at the boardwalk?

"Go-. Wait you knew we were following you?" David said.

"Well not at first. But with all you yelling, it's kinda hard not to notice." Starr answered, giggling.

"So much for secrecy" Dwayne said.

"whose he?" David asked, looking behind Starr. She looked behind her and saw someone seemed to had followed her.

"how am I supposed to know?" she asked. The boy looked kind of cute in his forest green t-shirt, and blue jeans. You could tell he had some kind of muscle. He also shoulder length dark brown curls. _You know..._ she thought

_Don't even think about it. _ David thought, glaring at her. Starr shuddered. She hated when he did that.

"Can we go now?" Laddie asked.

"Oh! Hi Laddie." Dwayne said. "Yeah, sure buddy"

They got up and went to the bikes. Laddie got behind Dwyane while Starr got David. As he revved up the engine she looked back and saw some….. fashion victim run up to the boy holding a comic on vampires. _Must have gotten it from those weird brothers._ She thought. And with that final thought they rode off to the cave.

*****at the cave*****

"You know you're gonna have to feed or—"David was interrupted as Starr continued his sentence.

"Or else I'll go into a bloodlust or go feral. I know, I know." Starr groaned. "but the only way I'll feed is over my dead body!" she suddenly doubled over as a wave of pain shot through her. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she tried not to scream in pain. She crawled to her bed, each step sent a new wave of pain. She got to her bed a tried to keep herself from crying.

"Oh, you will soon. You'll feed soon. Very soon." He smirked

"Yo, David! Unless you wanna be a pile of ash on the ground, you better come inside!" David looked out and saw the sun coming up over the horizon. As he went inside he heard starr let out that scream she'd been holding in. "Soon." he said. "soon." He then went to bed and let sleep claim him.

Oookkkkkkk…. This seemed to go downhill after they got back to the cave. But I have no other ideas sooooo, I'll just deal with it. If you actually liked it, let me know. Bye!


	2. races and maggots and blood oh my!

Alright. Here's chapter two. Thank you for the nine reviews I got. On with the story! (I've said this once and I'm gonna say it again: I'm not allowed to watch the movie till I move out sooooo.. if something's off, deal with it.)

David. Come here now! David awoke with a start. He knew that voice. It was only Max trying to tell him do some stupid errand. He growled inwardly. What! He thought. Just come down here. Max answered. Sighing David got on his bike and started it. He silently went to Max's store. "What." He said simply.

"Follow me." Max said leading him to his office. David smiled at Maria and followed. "I'm in love" max said simply.

"So." David said back.

"So I want her to join our little group" max said. David stared at him. Looking from the top of his light brown hair to the toes of his leather shoes, he looked for any sign that he was kidding. Seeing none he asked the question that usually came next in these conversations.

"How do you want me to get her this time?" he asked, remembering this exact conversation when Max had said, 'I want a daughter' meaning Star. He didn't even get to pick which girl got to be his sister. Nope, instead he got….. Star. She wasn't even pretty. But that wasn't his choice. He suddenly realized that Max was talking.

"… has two sons named Michael and Sam. She cares deeply for them. All you have to do is get her sons under our control. Start with Michael…."

"I get it. Start with her kids then get to her. Same thing as always. Bye!" with that he left. He really didn't get that man. He did this at least once a year. He remembered Annie, Resse, Amelia, Mary, the list goes on and on. Now he had to get Lucy. Or at least Lucy's kids. He went find Star and eventually found her pulling Laddie along to the arcade. "Star! Over here." Star turned and saw David calling her name.

"What." She said. Most people didn't get why she stayed with them and sadly she couldn't tell them why. She belonged to David. She couldn't exactly tell him off. Then she'd truly be dead. So until her savior came she was stuck with the bastard.

"Max's in love. We have to find her kids."

"So…." Star said not sure what he was getting at

"We just have to find them. So deal with it. Their names are Michael and Sam." David said. Star walked off with Laddie and David went another way.

Star was hungry. No, starving was more like it. Animal blood helped but it was always ready to come back stronger than the day before. Looking around she saw her stalker from last night. She'd already decided he was cute, all she had to do is talk to him. "It's a rip-off." She whispered to him. Startled he turned around to look at her. "I could do it for you if you want." She continued smiling.

"No thanks." He said.

"My name is Star. What's yours?"

"Michael." He said. "Is he yours" he asked, indicating Laddie.

"Sorta. He's an orphan we found and took him in." she said. He smelled sweet. Oh no! Not now! But he really did smell sweet. She could his heart beating in his chest. A soft continuous thump, thump, thump, thump. This can't be happening. She thought. Trying to ignore it she kept the conversation going. "you were the guy following me last night, weren't you?" she asked. All he did was give her a creepy stalker smile.

oookkkk. She thought.

"So, want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"Can I have a burger?" Laddie asked.

"Sure you—" Star was cut off as the sound of engines filled her ears. Seriously. She thought. Yes really. 's Michael. David thought back to her.

"Going somewhere, Star?" he said aloud.

"This is Michael." Star said.

"You know where Henderson's Bluff is?" David asked as Star slipped on behind him. Laddie did the same with Dwayne

"I can't beat your bike." Michael said.

No, duh David thought. Instead he said, "You don't have to beat me. Just keep up." With that David took off down the boardwalk. The others and Michael followed. The boys went down the stairs like they did it every day. Star looked back and saw Michael hesitate. She smiled at him. He saw and she saw him jump down from the stairs to the beach and follow, spraying a lot of sand in his wake. They rode through the forest, and she watched as Michael's bike almost passed David's bike. He'd almost seceded if he hadn't almost gone off a cliff. Michael fell off his bike trying to stop himself. As the boys laughed Michael's fist connected to David's face.

Bad idea thought Star. To her surprise David didn't punch him back. He simply said one thing.

"How far are you willing to go?" he asked. Michael looked at him, got back on his bike and started it up. Satisfied David rode off alongside the cliff. Michael followed slowly, but surely. They stopped at a cave. They got off the bikes and walked up the rickety stairs to the cave. Mike followed with caution. When they got inside David started his long speech about how the cave is actually a sunken hotel, how they made the mistake of building it on a fault line and so on and so forth. Star took Laddie and took him to the background.

"Marko! Food!" David commanded. Marko got up and left.

***** I have no idea what happens here*****'

"Feeding time!" Marko called as he returned. He walked in tossing everyone Chinese boxes.

"Chinese. Good choice." David said catching a box of his own. "Guest first" David said handing it to Michael.

"No thanks" Michael said.

"What you don't like Chinese? Tell me Michael, how can a billion Chinese people be wrong?" he asked. A few snickers were heard as Michael took the box and started eating. A few seconds of silence passed until David asked a certain question.

"How are those maggots"

"Huh?" Michael asked.

"Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David smirked as Michael looked at his food and laughed with the rest of them as Michael threw the box down and spit out the rice.

"Leave him alone!" Star said. Shut up, bitch David thought at her, glaring. To his satisfaction she did just that. David raised some noodles to his mouth.

''Don't eat those. They're worms" Michael said.

"They're noodles, Michael." David said, stuffing the noodles in his mouth. oh how he loved mortals feel dumb. "See?" He made a 'come here' sign to Marko. "get the bottle" he whispered. Marko nodded and went to get it. Bringing it back he handed it to David. David took a swig and passed it to Michael. He looked at it. The liquid was dark red and the bottle was bejeweled with what looked like actual rubies and emeralds. The boys started cheering him on. Star decided to try and save him one last time.

"It's blood" she whispered. He gave her a look of disbelief and took a giant swig. The liquid was rustic and almost coppery. The chants erupted into cheers. Star went elsewhere with Laddie while the boys cheered over Michael. Around fifteen minutes later Michael stumbled home. David had a feeling that Max didn't want him to turn Michael. Oh well was all he had to say on the matter. Michael had potential. He was able to look at him and not shudder. There was a lot of things. But most importantly he got Star off his back. If Star fell in love with him then, she might leave him alone, stop questioning him and getting on his nerves. Yep he was a good choice.

**this was my third time editing it. hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. earings and railroads

**Hi, ya'll! It's chapter 3! Yaaaayyyyyyyyyy! I'm gonna say it again. I can't watch the movie again till I move out. Soooo….. deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: this wonderful movie, I do not own, sadly. **

Star and Laddie woke up earlier than the boys. As she made her bed, she thought about Mike and how she might be able to help her get out of here. _He actually might be able to help me get out of this hellhole. And bonus! He's kinda cute. _She thought smiling.

"Ahhhh…. Young love." David said sarcastically as he woke up the others following.

"You know you love us." Marko said.

"Yeah. Sure I do." Star said.

"Oh, come on!" Marko said sitting down

"We're going out." David said. "Stay here. I believe Mike is coming up here. If he does, pierce his ear. He belongs to me"

"Ok." Star said. "Bye." With that David left with the boys plus while Laddie stayed behind. Star sighed and sat down. She was hungry. _Where's the surprise in that? When I get out of here, I'm gonna go to all-you-can-eat-buffet. _She thought. She saw a mouse scurry by, reached down, grabbed it and bit down. _That totally helps. _Fifteen minutes later she heard footsteps on the stairs. _Must be Mike_ she thought.

(I barely remember what happens here. Writing this for pure entertainment. Bare with me )

"Star? Starrrrr?" Mike called as he walked in. "Star?" She smiled as she heard his voice echoing off the walls.

"In here!" She called. Her smile grew as he walked in. "Hi." She said.

"Hi" he said back. _She is defiantly cute_. He thought.

"Come here." Star said. He came and sat down. "Please let me pierce your ear." Star said.

"I told you, I'm not up for it." He said simply.

"Please?" She begged. "It won't hurt at all. I promise. Please?"

"Fine. Just stop begging." Michael said, turning his head.

_ Huh. Guess you can learn something from Paul. _She thought. Getting her things, she numbed his ear, then using a needle she gently pushed the needle through the bottom of his ear.

"Liar" Mike said. "You said this wouldn't hurt." Star let out a sigh as his ear started to bleed. _Here comes the hard part._ She wanted to look away, she really did, but knew she had to concentrate. She wanted it. That one drop of blood, it would taste so good. _No! Bad Star! Bad! _She scolded herself. She pushed the needle the rest of the way through and put a toothpick in it.

"See. That didn't hurt did it." She said giggling.

"Sure it didn't" He said. They continued to converse while they waited for David. Well, Star waited for David; Michael just there for the heck of it.

*****elsewhere*****

The Lost Boys were heading back to the cave to get Mike for the next part of his initiation. As he drove by the video store he that Lucy chick walk out. _Hey boys! Why don't we have a little fun? _ David asked, telepathically. _Heck, yeah! _Paul thought back following his gaze. Dwayne and Marko nodded, smirking. They rode their bikes up to the store, and circled her, slowly, menacing, and dangerously. She smiled at first. They continued doing it, watching her features show more and more signs of being terrified. They closed the circle in ever so slightly. David enjoyed it, her eyes widening in fear, frozen, knowing there's nowhere to turn, nowhere to run. From the looks on the others faces they were enjoying it just as much.

Then he heard a particular car engine. _Of course. Just like Max to ruin the fun. _David thought. They left as Max opened the car door. First David, then Dwayne, then Marko and Paul. Just for the last laugh, David he put one last thought in her mind. _We'll be back for you. _David thought. He smirked as she shivered.

Star was talking to Michael when they came back. "Michel come on." He went back to his bike with Michael following. They drove to a place; railroad tracks, that Paul had found. He heard the train coming. "Perfect timing." He said as the all got off their bikes. It was a dark and cloudy night. _Perfect._ He thought.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on?" David said as they walked on the bridge.

"I don't know. What's going on Paul?" Marko said.

"Wait a minute, who wants to know?" Paul said.

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne said.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on." David said. They stopped at a hole in the works.

"Yeah!" said Paul. David turned Michael towards the hole.

"Marko." David said.

"Night, Michael." Marko said. "Bombs awayyyyyyyyy!" he yelled as he jumped down. David turned and looked at Michael's face. It was one of surprise. He laughed at it.

"Fly with them up man" He snapped and jumped down as well, yelling, "yooowwwww" on the way down. In David's eyes, watching Michael's expressions was entertaining. Dwayne went next. He did simple gun signs and jumped down as well. David walked slowly, turned and said

"Come with us Michael." He then jumped down the hole as well. Michael ran to the hole and looked down. They looked up.

"Michael! Michael Emerson! Come on down!" they yelled to him. Michael looked around and jumped down with them.

"Welcome aboard Michael!" Marko said. The train was coming, they could hear the whistle and the tracks vibrating with it's coming.

"Hold on!" David yelled to Michael. Michael gasped as Paul let go and fell.

"Don't be scared, Michael!" Marko shouted as he too, let go. Next went Dwayne.

"Michael, you're one of us! Let go!" David shouted.

"And do what!" Michael yelled back.

_Fall. What do you think you're supposed to do? "_You're one of us, Michael!" he then let go.

"Daviddddd! Michael yelled after him.

"Michael!" David called from below. Michael came tumbling down, screaming the whole way. When he hit the ground, David picked him up and took him home.

*****at the cave*****

The minute they walked in the cave they intended to go to bed. There was about 20 minutes till sunrise. Star must had other plans. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

"We went to the railroad tracks, jumped off and took him home." With that he got up and went to the back of the cave. He passed Dwayne tucking Laddie in. Star sighed and went to bed.

**hope ya'll enjoyed it! i edited chapter 2.**


	4. (this chapter don't deserve a title)

**Hola! Mickishai here! Here is chapter four! Onwards! I started it off with Paul and changing back later due to no opening ideas. Also don't know what to do with Laddie on this particular night.**

**p.s. I do not own the movie, I don't even mainly own the plot, however I own their thoughts… I think. **

Paul awoke silently as the sun set. He jumped down from the rafters and went outside to torture Star, or smoke, or something. He decided to torture Star. He sorta liked her around, why not have a little family fun? Being the guy that he is, he decided to play mind games with her. _First things first. _He thought. _Gotta wake her up_. With that last thought he imagined ants in her bed. Star stared twitching and jumped up screaming, saying "Get them off! Get them off!" Paul was on the floor laughing, holding his sides. _It never gets old_.

Unfortunately, his fun had to end for David and the others awoke. However they didn't stop him, Dwayne chuckled, Marko laughed, and David smirked in amusement. After a while Star realized that there weren't bugs in her sheets. Seeing the other boys there she glared at Paul and made her bed. She felt totally dumb. David and the boys went off and did whatever is that they do.

David was cruising around on the boardwalk. He's been doing so for the last 45 minutes. Not seeing Michael and with nothing better to do, he and the boys went to find him. Going back to the cave they saw he wasn't there. "Where's Michael?" David asked.

"Don't know. Why" Star asked suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing. I'm not going to hurt him" he added seeing the look in her eyes. "Maybe" he said to himself. He then left again. After fifteen minutes he found his house. They hid in the shadows as they watched the grandpa leave. They rolled out of the shadows and started circling the house. They went faster, and faster, whooping and hollering the whole time. _Michaellllllllllllll…. _David called to him. _Michaellllllll…_ Sensing someone else in the house he rode faster getting a good scare out of Sam. "Michael! Don't open the door!" he heard Sam calling to him from inside. He saw Michael come to the door. As the doorknob turn they left nothing but the wind in the trees.

Star was at the cave alone. Laddie was asleep and she was bored. She was relighting candles when she heard footsteps on the cave floor. "Star." It was Michael but he seemed worried. He came in.

"What's happening to me Star?" She immediately knew what he was talking about. The 'wine', the odd sleeping patterns, she was going through the same thing. Yet, she couldn't tell him.

"Oh, Michael. I can't tell you." She said

"What's happening." He asked again.

"Oh, Michael." She whispered. She started kissing him in the candlelit cave.

David walked back into the cave 45 minutes before sunrise. He saw Michael sleeping in the bed next to Star. "Ewwwww." Said Paul.

"Shut up man. You do the same thing to all your victims." Marko said.

"Not all of them." Paul said defending himself. They kept arguing as they went to their sleeping quarters. David smirked at the two as went to bed as well along with Dwayne.

**It's done! I hate it. I really do. But maybe that's just me. If you acutlly liked it, leave a review. If you hated it, leave a review for that too. If you're a critic, please no major flames, I'm not in the mood. Adios!**


	5. But You MUST feed!

**I disliked the last chapter. I really did. However you seemed to enjoy that chapter. Don't own these people. I think this is gonna be a short one. Again, have no idea where Laddie was during all this. Before you question me, I ain't telling you 'the dream'. One more thing. I don't own them.**

David woke up groggily. He has had the dream again. It seems to get more vivid as time goes on. He just wishes to find her. Dwayne lands beside him. "Had the dream again didn't you."

"Yep"

"Don't worry you'll find her." Dwayne said. Paul and Marko, who were tussling, fell to the floor. Paul pushed Marko off of him and said, "Tonight's the night, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Tonight was the night.

**Max POV**

Max was going to close shop early to and meet Lucy for dinner at her house. As he closed up shop he said bye to Maria. He then went out to the car, got in and drove the 15 minute ride to Lucy's house. As he was about to knock on the door it was opened by who he assumed was Michael. "Hello. You must be Michael." Michael looked at his hand and said, "And you must be Max."

"Right." Max said putting his down. Michael looked ready to go, so Max said, "Well, you're the man of the house, and I'm not coming in until you invite me."

"You're invited." Michael said with a small smile. His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but hey, it counts. Max walked in as Michael walked out. The first thing he did was contact David. _Why and when did you turn Michael? _He soon got a reply.

_Because I wanted to, and four nights ago. What's it to you?_

_ I just wanted you to find them and tell me where they usually hang out, not turn them._

_ I know that but I really don't care. On the bright side you can have the fashion victim. _

_ David…_ Max stopped himself when he felt David cut off their connection. Sighing, he went into the kitchen.

**David's POV**

David was at the boardwalk, of course. He had just had a conversation with Max and was waiting for Michael to come. He saw him coming a mile away. He didn't look happy, when their eyes met Michael walked straight towards them. Pushing Marko out of the way, he walked up to David. "Where is she? Where's Star?" he asked. David smirked and said "If you ever want to see her again, follow me."

Knowing where a Surf Nazi party was, he went to his bike and led Michael there. As they arrived he slowed down his bike and parked it behind a large rock. As he climbed off he beckoned to his boys to follow him as he climbed up a lone tree in the field. He noted that the Surf Nazi's were drunk and good for the picking. "Michael! Up here!" David whispered. "You don't want to miss this." Michael looked around and climbed the tree. They watched the fire for a moment.

"Initiation's over, Michael. Time to join the club." David said as he felt his teeth lengthen and his face contort. David turned around and almost laughed at Michael's scared face. He watched as Michael franticly looked around and saw that all the others faces were the same way. He then looked at the bonfire again and took flight. He landed next to a young man and bit him enjoying the screams he let out. David saw Michael struggling to stay put, holding onto the tree until his knuckles turned white. He continued to feed and saw Michael fall out of the tree. Throwing the bodies into the fire, he went to the top of the hill. Seeing Michael laying there he said, "Now you know what we are, now you know what you are. You'll never grow old Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed!" He then left Michael laying there bewildered and frightened.

**Star's POV**

Star was frightened as she left the cave. Laddie was awake so she took him with her. She had no idea when David and the others were returning and she hoped it wasn't soon. She had to see if Michael was ok. She just had to. As she flew to his house she thought about what they might have done to him and if he gave in. She landed under his window as came near. "Michael!" she called. "Michael!" she called again. She saw the window open.

"Star? What do you want?" he called down to her. "Can I come up?" she called back.

"Sure." He said as he left the window. She and Laddie flew up. The second they landed she heard, "She's one of them!" Michael came back in and saw what the voice was screaming about. She looked around and saw the fashion victim from the first night she saw Michael, hiding under the covers.

"Do you know where David took me tonight? Do you?!

"Yes I do. I'm to blame. If I hadn't met you, then none of this would be happening."

"The bottle, the cave, the 'wine', but it wasn't wine was it? It was blood."

"You drunk someone's blood?! What's wrong with you?" Sam said from the bed. Ignoring Sam they continued their conversation. "There's still hope for us." She said. "You're only a half vampire. Just like me and Laddie. Not until you have made your first kill."

"They turned a kid? Not cool man." Sam said. Still ignoring him, Star continued. "You were stalking me when I was hunting. When we first talked I was hungry that night."

"I was not stalking you. I was following you with an interest." He leaned in and kissed her. She suddenly pulled away, for she felt the morning coming and knew David was looking for her. "I have to go. David's looking for me. Bye."

"Bye." Michael said.

"Bye." Laddie said. She flew out the window. "Don't kill anyone until we get back to you!" Sam called to her. _Don't worry. I won't. I'll make sure of that._

**I'm done! I hope you enjoyed it. Still not telling you the dream. Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Also, review.**


	6. RIP vampires

**Hiya! If you watched the movie, you know this story is coming to an end. However, I'm writing a sequel, that has nothing to do with the sequel! Soooo…. Look out for that. Now presenting…. The 6****th**** chapter. Seeing *****( )***** means I've got no idea what happens.**

Star awoke to someone shaking her. Through drowsily opened eyes, she could make out Michael leaning over her.

"Come on!" he said urgently. "We have to get out of here!"

"Get Laddie." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Get Laddie first." She said, trying to unslur her words. Michael over at the other bed and picked him up. She heard Michael's footsteps leaving the cave. She watched as he stumbled back in the cave, obviously weak from sunlight, and hunger. He eventually got to her bed, lifted her, and carried her to the car. There he put her down and sat down himself. She went back to full sleep- being only half awake earlier.

*********** :D XD*******

David awoke to screaming, the noise coming from right next to him. Looking down he saw three boys running back to the entrance of the cave. David knew what was happening. He knew Marko was dying. It felt as though it was happening to him. Feeling that connection to Marko fading he grew angry.

"You're dead meat." He snarled. He swooped down from the rafters. Using his speed he got to them and grabbed on Sam's leg, pulling him back in the cave. Sam yelped and the other two, took hold and pulled him. David could've, no would've yanked them all back and kill them all, but then Max would kill him.

"Sunlight!" one of them yelled.

The next thing David knew, he felt a searing, burning pain on his hand. They had managed to pull his hand out into the sunlight. His hold on Sam slipped and they were able to get away. Holding his injured hand he whispered one word, one word that he knew would bring worry to their hearts, minds, and souls.

"Tonight." _Tonight will be your demise._ He went back down into the safeness of the cave and found Paul kneeling down beside Marko. He was crying. Not bawling, just crying for a lost friend, and brother. He couldn't believe it. Two wanna-be vampire hunters, and Sam, had gotten into their cave and tried to kill them at their weakest point. Paul looked up at him.

"Tonight?" he asked, his voice laced with revenge and malice.

"Tonight." David said. with that they all jumped up into the rafters and waited for the sun to go down.

*********** :D XD*******

Star awoke-again around sunset. Looking around, she saw she was at Michael's house. Michael walked in and went to the window, no longer stumbling for the sun was going down.

"They'll be coming for us, won't they? Me and Laddie?"

Michael turned and looked at her. "They'll be coming for all of us." He said.

************ :D XD*******

Star awoke- for the third time. Not seeing Michael or any of the others, she went downstairs. She was surprised to find everyone gathered in the living room.

"I think I should warn you all. It's never pretty when a vampire buys it. No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some scream and yell. Others go quietly. Some explode. Some implode. But one thing is for certain. They will **all **try to take you with them." One of the kids said.

Suddenly Star heard the sound of a dog barking.

"Nanook! I left him outside!" Sam cried, running for the door.

"No Sam!" Michael called as he ran after him. From what she could see, Sam was trying, desperately to untie the knot as Michael ran over, trying to untie the knot as well.

Star suddenly felt a draft in the air, the wind howling in her ears. "Michael! They're coming!" she screamed. Michael got the knot untied, and came running to the house. They fell down trying to the door. They scrambled up again and ran for the door. They slammed the door shut as they ran inside.

"Go hide." Michael whispered as he ran past her. She nodded and ran to the safety of upstairs. As she his Laddie under the bed she noticed that the window was open. As she closed it, the window exploded, with shards of glass landing everywhere, she let out a scream.

She ran into the hallway and ran into the two Rambo looking boys from earlier. They backed her back into the room. "I say we terminate her now!" one of them said. She was scared. Suddenly Paul walked in, and saw the Frog's. He didn't look happy. As the boys turned their attention to him, she went and hid in the closet. She heard,

"You! You killed Marko!" before she tuned it all out.

******* **** :D XD *******

David felt the pain, roaring through him as he felt and watched each of his brothers die. Each of them picked off, one by one, by these little mortals, kids. It angered him. Michael, the guy he was beginning to think of as a friend, had betrayed him. He was gonna pay. He watched as Michael walked into the room. _Rest in peace, Michael. _David swooped down, punched him in the face and flew back to the rafters. Michael turned around in what David assumed was supposed to be a menacing way. His scent gave away his true feelings. He was scared. He reeked of fear.

"You afraid to face me David?!" Michael asked. "Huh?!"

"I tried to make you immortal." David said.

"You tried to make me a killer!" Michael said, as David swooped in again, scratching him across the face. He went back to the rafters as Michael fell, and laughed. Michael slowly got up and turned. David saw that he let the vampire in him take over.

"You **are** a killer." David said. He and Michael jumped at each other, snarling, and growling, each trying to destroy the other. Michael got the upper hand slightly and started pushing him towards the ateliers his grandfather had mounted on the walls. He felt his back hit against the wall. Looking Michael in the eye he said,

"My turn." With that he turned the scenario around pushing Michael into the far wall. Michael then grabbed onto the door frame leading into the grandfather's taxidermy office.

"Stop fighting me Michael!" David said. "I don't want to kill you. Join us."

"Never!" Michael said back.

"Too late! My blood is in your veins!"

"So. Is. Mine!" Michael said as he turned David around and impaled him on the antlers of the workroom. David felt the antlers go through his body. _They need a better aim._ David thought to himself.

**The end. Look for the sequel! Hasta la vista!**


End file.
